


Midnight Shenanigans

by RenSummer



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Touching, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSummer/pseuds/RenSummer
Summary: Utapri Teachers AU: An unexpected gesture from his rather tame lover sets the night up for a good mood, as Ren Jinguji would find out. Who knew fatigue could work such wonders?





	Midnight Shenanigans

Upon entering the apartment, Ren Jinguji noticed the opened door of the study. The light was still on. Knowing his partner-Hijirikawa Masato, he would have settled in early knowing his habits. Ren gently pushed the door open, and there he was, leaning against the back of the chair with his eyes closed. 

Masato had his laptop switched on, and from the looks of it he’s halfway through last week’s teaching report. He’d recently started teaching another subject. With the workload doubled, Masato spent more nights working till the midnight hours in the study. 

“-Working late as usual, huh?” Ren grabbed the blanket draped over his own chair and pulled it over the man. Such a calm and adoring look he had, the steady pattern of his breathing could be heard. Perhaps it was the force of the blanket upon him, Masato stirred a little when it was pulled upon his chest. 

“Jinguji? You’re back,” Masato let out a yawn, his gaze shifted upon the man who stood beside him, “-how did the dinner go?”

Ren poured a glass of water then headed back to his beloved’s side, sitting on the edge of the desk. “It was great. I honestly didn’t expect Baron to be able to hold his alcohol that well,” He let out a small laugh as he leaned in closer towards Masato. Handing him the glass, Ren added, “I think you should turn in for the night, Masa. It is quite late already.”

The blue-haired man took a brief gaze at the digital clock upon his desk. “I should, indeed. I’ll just finish this report while you get cleaned up, I’ll join you in a bit.” Masato suggested, as he sat up straight and continued on with his work, his eyes scanning the document before him. His partner returned with a nod, knowing that he’s one to stay true to his words. 

As if a thought was dominating his mind, Masato diverted his gaze and focused it upon Jinguji, who is heading towards the exit. “…Jinguji,” he called out, signalling for him to come over. “Oh? Did my darling forget something else?” Ren teased as he approached him once more. 

What an unexpected gift it was. With one hand, Masato swiftly grabbed him by the tie. He pulled him in for a kiss on the lips, a needy one. 

Of course, Ren naturally accepted the gesture. He leaned in into the contact and slipped in a tongue. Drew in by the contact, Masato’s arms find itself around his partner’s neck, pulling him closer. A few breathy moans escaped with the sensation of Ren’s hands against his back, fingers tracing every bone, every inch of skin underneath the shirt. 

It was only a while after Masato pushed him away, cheeks flushed with a bright tint of red. Adorable is just insufficient to describe that look of his. “I-It’s a bit of recharging, don’t you dare get ahead of yourself just because of that--!” 

“Hmm~ recharging huh? I feel like you’re hinting at something here, Masa~” Ren commented, the grin on his face grew as Masato continued his protests. “Just get out, I need to concentrate.” Straightening himself, he turned his chair around and faced his laptop once more. All the while taking side glances at the man as he left the room, that blush only grew deeper at the thought of his lover’s touch. 

Buried under the covers together, the kisses they shared that night were definitely more passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Renmasa chapter with some pre-smut happenings. As usual, inspired by an AU idea established by a good friend of mine- Mehtrainzz :DDD


End file.
